Mudanças
by MariSGrissom
Summary: Rachel Berry quer que Shelby Corcoran faça parte da sua vida e quer fazer parte da dela mas, as coisas não saem como esperadas.  Rated:T por culpa do capítulo 7!
1. Sinceridades

Olhando de fora a casa dos Berry estava completamente escura e silenciosa, mas um segundo olhar deixava claro os carros na garagem, e quem se concentrasse mais ouviria sons. No quarto de Hiram e Leroy se ouvia uma conversa acalorada sobre processar alguém e no de Rachel eram ouvidos soluços e gemidos. A moça que estava sentada no chão perto da porta do closet abraçada aos joelhos, não lembrava há quanto tempo estava chorando. Não estava arrependida de ter contado a verdade, estava assustada e decepcionada com os pais. Só de lembrar a maneira que Leroy passou a falar mais alto e que Hiram a mandou esquecer aquilo tudo suas lágrimas voltavam com força total. "-Esqueça isso Rachel! Essa mulher não é sua mãe e não deveria se aproximar de você! Você não tem mãe! Você foi gerada por uma barriga de aluguel." A voz de Hiram ecoava no quarto de Rachel, e ela chorava ainda mais. "Quem autorizou ela a se aproximar de você? Ela não pode! Amanhã mesmo entrarei com o processo contra ela!" "Ela não podia" "Ela não deveria ter feito isso." Agora era a voz de Leroy que era ouvida por ela. Rachel já não tinha mais forças para chorar, agora apenas soluçava, apertando as pernas mais forte contra o corpo, como se abraçasse a si mesma.

"Eu estou muito decepcionado com você, mocinha! Nós não éramos bons o suficiente para Rachel Berry?"

Ela deu um pulo, havia dormido sem perceber e a única coisa que foi capaz de sonhar foi com Leroy gritando com ela.

Ela secou as lágrimas e se levantou. As palavras doíam de mais. Ela havia tentando ser sincera com os pais, contando que havia encontrado Shelby e que queria uma relação mais próxima com a mãe mas eles havia perdido o controle por completo e dito coisas fortes e falado alto e os olhos dela já estavam tomados de lágrimas de novo. Eles foram injustos quando ela apenas tentou ser sincera, então ela seria injusta com eles também.

Rachel Berry era a imagem da tristeza, tinha os cabelos desgrenhados, os olhos inchados, e rosto vermelho. Estava usando um suéter preto com a estampa de um gato e um a calça que parecia pertencer a um pijama, trazia nas costas uma mochila rosa coberta de estrelas. Carole Hudson deu um pulo pra trás ao dar de cara com ela ao abri a porta.

"-Bom dia, Sra Hudson. Espero não estar incomodando mas a senhora poderia chamar o Finn?" Seu tom de voz era forçadamente animado.

Carole olhava para a menina tentando entender o que havia se passado ali.

"-Acho melhor você entrar, querida. Finn está dormindo, afinal são 4 da manhã."

Rachel piscou os olhos rapidamente, suas ações eram quase robóticas.

"Ah sim, claro. Dormindo. Vou entrar e esperar se não for incomodo. Afinal detestaria incomodar."

Carole apenas abriu mais a porta e conduziu Rachel até a sala. A menina não parava de falar um minuto sobre como odiaria estar incomodando.

"Acho melhor ligar para os seus pais, eles devem estar preocupados."

Ao ouvir essa frase Rachel teve mais uma crise de choro, suas lágrimas eram pesadas e Carole sentiu vontade de abraçá-la.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa com seus pais?" Carole perguntou enquanto se aproximava da menina.

"Hey, o que está acontecendo aqui?" Finn estava parado no topo da escada, c ompletamente descabelado e com o rosto ainda inchado de dormido. O choro de Rachel o acordara. Olhando novamente para as duas ele percebeu o quanto ela estava desarrumada.

"-Eu. Meus pais. Shelby. Mãe." Ela chorava muito e apenas essas palavras foram compreensíveis.

Ele entrou em desespero, desceu as escadas o mais rápido que pode e a abraçou. Não sabia o que dizer, não sabia o que fazer então apenas a abraçou o mais forte que pode. Seus olhos buscaram o de sua mãe e ela entendeu que aquilo era um pedido de socorro.

"-Leve a para o seu quarto querido, Rachel precisa de uma noite de sono. Amanhã ela estará em melhores condições de nos contar o que aconteceu."

E assim ele o fez, em silêncio, pois tinha medo de dizer algo que a fizesse chorar ainda mais. Rachel deixou a mochila aos pés da cama dele e virou-se de frente pra ele. Olhando-a assim de perto era nítido o quanto ela havia chorado, seus grandes olhos negros haviam se tornado pequenos de tão inchados e isso o deixava de coração partido. Ele não tinha ideia do que a havia deixado tão triste, mas iria fazer impossível para voltar a vê-la sorrir.

"-Assim que o dia amanhecer vou a casa da Shelby. Não importa o que eles digam, ela é minha mãe." Ela disse entre soluços.

Finn não entendeu exatamente o que ela quis dizer, mas a abraçou e sussurrou em seu ouvido "Eu vou com você." Beijou o topo da cabeça dela e sorriu ao perceber o quanto estava apaixonado por ela.

"Agora acho melhor você dormir."

"Deita comigo?" Ela disse enquanto se deitava na cama dele.

Rapidamente ele deitou-se ao lado dela. Ela se aconchegou no colo dele e rapidamente pegou no sono, se sentia tão protegida que não sonhou com os gritos dos pais. Ele permaneceu acordado, sentindo o cheiro do cabelo dela, por um bom tempo.

Quando Carole entrou no quarto, não conseguiu conter um sorriso. O filho parecia tão grande abraçado àquela moça tão pequena e frágil. Ela saiu do quarto e encostou a porta sem fazer barulhos.

Seja lá qual fosse o problema de Rachel, ela parecia ter esquecido enquanto dormia.


	2. Não Valeu a Pena

A cabeça dela doía e seus olhos se recusavam a abrir, ela se esticou na cama e esbarrou em alguma coisa. "Ai." Não, não era alguma coisa, era alguém, era Finn. Ela havia dormido na casa dele. Seu coração acelerou quando lembrou o que a havia motivado a ir a casa dele durante a madrugada. A briga, os gritos, seus pais se transformando em monstros sem alma. Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas e ela estava prestes a desabar em lágrimas mais uma vez quando sentiu um beijo em sua bochecha. "Boa tarde." Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido. Ela virou-se pra ele e não pode evitar um sorriso.

"-Minha mãe pediu que assim que você acordasse fosse lá embaixo conversar com ela mas, queria que você conversasse comigo antes." O olhar dele era algo próximo a uma criança pedindo permissão para ir brincar ou de um gatinho com fome. " –Eu sei que não sou muito bom com palavras mas vou ser bom em te ouvir."

"-Shelby Corcoran é minha mãe! Ou melhor, Shelby vendeu o útero dela aos meus pais, ela me gerou para ganhar um papel em um musical. Meus pais acham que isso não faz dela minha mãe, mas eu discordo plenamente. E ela assinou um contrato que a proibia de falar comigo antes dos 18, por isso ela fez o Jesse se aproximar de mim para que eu fosse até ela mas ela desistiu de mim mas eu preciso dela, eu preciso de uma mãe então decidi ir atrás dela e contei aos meus pais sobre essa minha Ideia pois não queria fazer algo não grande pelas costas deles mas eles não gostaram e gritaram comigo." As palavras saíram dos lábios de Rachel de forma rápida e desordenadas, algo como uma explosão.

Finn estava parado, boca aberta e olhos fixos nela. Ele nem ao menos piscava. Sua cabeça estava um misto de confusão e orgulho. Ele havia prestado atenção em tudo, em cada palavra que ela havia dito e havia entendido a maior parte.

"-Então você fugiu de casa no meio da noite porque quer que a Srta Corcoran faça parte da sua vida?"

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça, tinha nos lábios um sorriso quase infantil.

"Melhor não contar essa parte pra minha mãe ou ela te fará voltar direto pra casa." Ele se levantou, foi até a porta do quarto e olhou para os lados como se procurasse por alguém. "Melhor não contar nada pra minha mãe ainda. Vou lá embaixo, digo que você ainda está dormindo e a convenço a ir pro Burt sem mim, assim que ela sair NÓS vamos visitar sua mãe."

Ele saiu e ela se sentou em sua cama. O jeito que ele disse "NÓS", a maneira que ele acompanhou cada coisa que ela havia dito, o pensamento rápido em arrumar um jeito de ajudá-la, sem contar no respeito que ele teve com ela durante a noite, ele estava sendo perfeito. E com esse pensamento ela deu um longo suspiro e se jogou na cama com um sorriso no rosto, havia quase esquecido o que havia acontecido na noite anterior. Ela rolou na cama por alguns instantes imaginando como seria o encontro dela com a mãe, e como Finn se sairia com a sogra mas foi desperta de seus devaneios com o celular tocando.

A palavra Pai estava escrita no visor e isso fez com que toda sua angústia voltasse à tona.

"-Alô?" Sua voz saiu baixa e fina, quase um gemido de dor.

"-RACHEL BARBARA BERRY, ONDE EM NOME DE DEUS VOCÊ SE ENFIOU?" A voz de Leroy Berry era alta e ele parecia bravo. "EU ESPERO QUE VOCÊ NÃO ESTEJA ATRÁS DAQUELA MULHER. VOLTA PARA CASA IMEDIATAMENTE"

"-Não posso, preciso seguir meu coração, papai." Ela estava a ponto de chorar novamente.

"-Então siga o Rachel." Agora a voz dele parecia calma. "-Vire as costas para as duas pessoas que mais te amam no mundo e vá atrás da Corcoran. Mas não volte."

Quando Finn voltou para o quarto Rachel ainda segurava o telefone próximo a orelha como se falasse com alguém, mas seu rosto estava sem cor alguma e lágrimas escorriam incessantemente de seus olhos. Ao notar a presença do namorado ela secou o rosto e sorriu. Um sorriso que emanava dor mas sorriu.

"-E aí?"

"-Rach? Você está bem?" Ele não podia fingir que estava tudo bem, algo havia acontecido enquanto ele não estava ali.

Ela o abraçou apertado e suspirou.

"-Não, não estou. Mas enquanto você estiver do meu lado, eu vou me recuperar."

Ele sorriu, se sentiu orgulhoso de si mesmo naquele momento.

"-Minha mãe acha que quero ficar sozinho com você para fazer sexo." A última palavra saiu quase inaudível.

"-E isso significa que?"

"-Que ela me deu isso." Ele tirou uma camisinha do bolso, mas não ousou direto para Rach. Se o fizesse a veria corada dos pés a cabeça. "-E me mandou ter juízo."

Rachel tomou banho, prendeu os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo e vestiu um vestido branco de flores lilás. Finn ficara o tempo todo sentado na beirada da cama. A ideia de sua mãe achar que eles estariam fazendo sexo era constrangedora de mais.

"-Vamos?"

Ela estava linda, os olhos ainda estavam inchados e rosto vermelho mas mesmo assim, estava linda. O nome dele brilhando no pescoço dela, o vestido, o cabelo, ela estava linda. E ele não foi capaz de dizer nada, apenas segurou as mãos dela e seguiu para o carro.

Ela foi a viagem inteira cantando uma música de uma show qualquer da Broadway, "There is no future, There is no past I live this moment as my last" Era a parte em que ela cantava mais alto e sempre com os olhos fechados. Quando ele estacionou o carro ela passou a repetir essa frase enquanto encarava a pequena casa de 2 andares. Ele desceu do carro, e abriu a porta pra ela. Ela segurou na mão dele com força, sentia que ele a protegeria de tudo que poderia acontecer ali. Acharam melhor deixar a mochila com a roupas no carro, não queria assustar Shelby.

Caminharam de mãos dadas até a porta, e ele pensou que se Rachel fosse um pouco maior acabaria quebrando os dedos dele de tão forte que ela o segurava.

Rachel tremia dos pés a cabeça, e no caminho entre o carro e a porta de Shelby ela pensou em desistir uma s milhares de vezes, mas não podia.

Ela tocou a campainha e minutos depois Shelby abria a porta. Mas havia algo de errado naquela cena. Ela tinha uma criança, um bebê na verdade, no colo. Shelby estava completamente sem reação, Rachel era a última pessoa que ela imaginava encontrar a sua porta.

"-Rachel? Jinn? O que fazem aqui." O nervosismo de Shelby era nítido.

"-Finn" Foi tudo que ele conseguiu dizer. Seus olhos se mantinham firmes em Rachel, que por sua vez mantinha os olhos no bebê.

"-Vocês não querem entrar?" Shelby tentava parecer calma a qualquer custo.

Os olhos de Rachel percorriam aquela criança, os cabelos loiros, os olhos, o nariz, a boca. Aquela era, aquela só podia ser.

"-Você é a mulher que adotou a filha da Quinn! Você me dispensou da sua vida e no minuto seguinte adotou um bebê?"

Ela ainda segurava a mão de Finn, e ele estava impressionado em como ela podia ser forte. Shelby apenas a olhava tinha uma expressão de tristeza e nervosismo nos olhos.

"Eu briguei com meus pais, fugi de casa e logo depois fui expulsa porque queria que você fizesse parte da minha vida e queria fazer parte da sua! E o que eu ganho com isso? Me deparo com você brincando de casinha com a filha da ex namorada do meu namorado! Você me desprezou porque achou que uma filha de 16 anos não era o suficiente, não é? Eu não era o suficiente!"

Em momento nenhum ela gritou, as palavras de Rachel saíram baixas e estranhamente calmas. Se não fossem pelos seus dedos sendo esmagados, Finn acharia que ela estava numa boa com aquilo.

"Rachel, querida. Entre nós precisamos conversar." Os olhos de Shelby estavam cheios de lágrimas e sua voz estava embargada.

"Desculpe, senhorita Corcoran, mas não tenho nada para conversar com você. Parabéns pela linda filha." Rachel arqueou a sobrancelha e sorriu para a mãe. "Vamos, Finn?"

Finn procurou algo para dizer a Shelby mas foi a força que Rachel fazia contra seus dedos o incapacitou de qualquer pensamento e ele apenas balançou a cabeça para Shelby!

Os dois voltaram caminhando para o carro e Rachel apesar de não parar de apertar os dedos de Finn não disse uma palavra. Shelby permanecia parada na porta de casa com a pequena Beth no colo, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer.

Ao entrarem no carro ainda acenou um tchauzinho irônico para a mãe.

"-E aquela história de ser expulsa de casa?" Ele perguntou enquanto saia com o carro.

"-Meu pai me disse que se eu fosse atrás da Shelby, eu não podia voltar." Ela não olhou pra ele enquanto falava, seus olhos estavam perdidos na janela. "-E mesmo assim eu vim atrás dela, para chegar aqui e encontrá-la com um bebê, uma menina. A filha da Quinn. No dia em que ela me disse que não podia ser minha mãe, ela decidiu poder ser mãe de outra pessoa."

"-Eu, eu não sei o que dizer. Desculpe, Rach." Ele se sentiu um lixo, deveria ter algo de bom pra dizer pra ela naquele momento mas simplesmente não tinha. "-Você fica morando comigo e com a minha mãe até essa história se resolver."

Ela olhou pra ele e sorriu. "-E sua mãe não deixar?"

"-Então nós dois vamos ter que arrumar um lugar pra morar, porque eu não vou deixar você sem teto e ficar bem com isso."

Ela abriu ainda mais o sorriso, mas logo voltou a encarar o nada na janela do carro. Ele ficou esperando a explosão de lágrimas, mas a mesma não veio e ele não entendeu o porquê.

Rachel por outro lado tinha plena consciência do porque, ela havia chorado todas as suas lágrimas pelos seus pais, e Shelby não merecia suas lágrimas. Shelby merecia sofrer aquilo que ela estava sofrendo, Shelby merecia vingança!


	3. Perdão e Vingança

"-Me leve pra casa dos meus pais." As palavras dela quebraram o silêncio de quase 10 minutos.

"-Tem certeza? Não acha melhor a gente ver se minha mãe aceita você morar lá com a gente por um tempo e " mas ela não deixou que ele terminasse a frase.

"-Eu não vou pedir pra voltar, Finn, vou pedir perdão."

Ele não teve coragem de dizer mais nada, sentia que nada seria o suficiente para amenizar a dor que ela sentia e tinha medo de dizer algo que a magoasse. Então apenas dirigiu até a casa dos Berry.

Ao chegar Finn não tinha muita certeza se deveria entrar com ela ou não, e na verdade não sabia se queria ou não entrar com ela. Mas as palavras dela mais cedo "enquanto você estiver do meu lado eu vou me recuperar" martelaram em sua cabeça e ele decidiu acompanhá-la.

"-Você não precisa ir comigo se não quiser." Ela disse quase como se fosse capaz de ler a mente dele, mas ele apenas segurou nas mãos dela e sorriu.

Dessa vez ela não apertava seus dedos, que ainda doíam, pelo contrário sua mão parecia não ter força alguma, como se não houvesse vida. Definitivamente era assim que ela se sentia, sem vida, Rachel sentia que poderia desmaiar a qualquer momento, mas se forçava a estar de pé, ela precisava falar com eles, ela precisava pedir perdão.

Ficaram parados a porta por alguns segundos, que pareceram horas para ambos até que Rachel decidiu tocar a campainha. Afinal, ela não morava mais ali e entrar seria uma falta de educação.

Hiram Berry foi quem abriu a porta, e ele não pode evitar um sorriso ao vê-la de volta.

"-Por que você tocou, Rach? Sabe que seu pai diz coisas sem pensar quando está nervoso." Ele abriu mais a porta e deu espaço para que o casal entrasse.

"- Pai, eu gostaria de conversar com vocês dois. Tenho algumas coisas a dizer." Ela tinha a voz embargada, mas não tinha lágrima nos olhos e nem parecia com vontade de chorar.

Menos de 5 minutos depois, os 4 estavam na sala. Leroy, Hiram estavam sentados em um dos sofás, Finn no outro e Rachel de pé, olhando para os pais. Ela mexia os dedos e mordia os lábios de forma nervosa, enquanto olhava para os pés.

"-Quando quiser, Rachel!" A voz de Leroy saiu cortante, ele parecia querer magoá-la, ou ao menos ela se sentiu assim. E isso a deu forças! Ela levantou a cabeça e os dois pais puderam perceber seu rosto. Hiram notou que a filha tinha os olhos muito inchados e se sentiu culpado por tê-la feito chorar. Le Roy percebeu que não havia brilho nos olhos da filha e sentiu um aperto no coração, onde estaria o constante brilho no olhar de Rachel?

"-Eu estou aqui para dizer que vocês estavam certos. Shelby Corcoran nunca foi minha mãe. "

"-E você precisou fugir no meio da madrugada para descobrir isso?" Leroy falou, enquanto entendia que Shelby provavelmente era a responsável pelo sumiço do brilho nos olhos de Rach.

"-Na verdade sim." Ela falou, a tristeza crescia em seus olhos. "-Eu pedi que vocês me ajudassem nisso, que me permitissem uma aproximação e vocês não me entenderam, gritaram comigo e me chamaram de injusta."

Tanto Hiram quanto Leroy Berry não tinham o que falar. Rachel estava certa.

"-Mas eu não os culpo. Vocês foram os melhores pais que uma menina poderia ter e por um instante não foram suficientes pra mim, eu precisava de uma mãe." Ela estava a ponto de chorar, sentia como se uma bola estivesse presa em sua garganta. "-E essa sensação de não ser o suficiente é péssima! Eu sei porque hoje descobri que eu não sou boa o suficiente pra ser filha da Shelby, ela preferiu me trocar por um bebê."

As lágrimas finalmente conseguiram seu espaço. Enquanto Rachel chorava feito criança os três homens na sala correram em sua direção, os três queria abraçá-la acalmá-la e depois de uns esbarrões desajeitados, Finn e Hiram deixaram que Leroy a acalmasse. Depois de longas explicações sobre como Rachel encontrou Shelby e tudo que havia se passado até então, os 4 jantaram juntos e Finn foi embora.

Ela já estava na cama quando os pais chegaram à porta para lhe desejar boa noite. Depois no corredor ela os ouviu discutirem algo sobre processos e sorriu. Afinal Shelby merecia um processo!

Depois de um sábado agitado e um domingo em que apenas dormiu, Rachel estava pronta para por seu plano em prática. Acordou cedo, fez seus exercícios vocais e foi à escola se sentindo incrivelmente bem. Seu plano era perfeito, nada ali poderia sair errado.

Seus olhos brilharam ao avistar Santana e Brittany no estacionamento.

"-Bom dia meninas!" O sorriso imenso em seu rosto contrastava com os olhos inchados.

"-Por que você está falando comigo Berry?" Santana perguntou sem ao menos olhar na direção de Rachel.

"-Porque eu sou a única pessoa capaz de lhe devolver o título de capitã das Cheerios." E essas palavras de Rachel despertaram a atenção da Santana.

"-Prossiga Berry"

"-Eu sei onde está a filha de Quinn e Noah."

Os olhos de Santana brilharam e as duas começaram uma animada conversa sobre um plano que beneficiaria as duas.


	4. Vingança

As cheerios ensaiavam normalmente no campo da McKinley, mas uma presença diferente era notada na arquibancada. Rachel Berry parecia dispersa em seus pensamentos enquanto olhava o ensaio. Santana Lopez fez um discreto sinal para a moça e a mesma desceu rápidamente as aquibancadas e desapareceu.

Ao fim do ensaio no vestiário diversas Cheerios era ouvidas fazendo sons como "Oun" ou dizendo "Que lindo!" e isso despertou a curiosidade e ira de Sue Sylvester.

"- O que é essa reunião de gralhas barulhentas?"

Santana saiu do centro de líderes de torcida com um sorriso no rosto, seus olhos não desviaram nem ao menos um minuto de Quinn Fabray, que estava no outro canto se preparando para ir embora.

"-Eu estava mostrando as meninas as fotos da pequena Beth." Ao ouvir o nome Beth, Quinn sentiu suas pernas perderem a força. "-Beth Corcoran ou seria Beth Fabray ou talvez Beth Puckerman"

No minuto Quinn Fabray avançava sobre Santana, estava coberta de ódio. Como ela tinha a coragem de mentir sobre aquilo, como ela poderia fingir que estava com a foto da sua filha. Mas por outro lado, como ela poderia saber que sua filha havia sido adotado por Shelby Corcoran.

"-Fabray, pra minha sala! Agora!" Sue Sylvester não parecia feliz com a reação da sua capitão a uma simples provocação.

O caminho entre o carro e a porta de Shelby Corcoran pareceu bem menor dessa vez. Rachel não estava nervosa ou ansiosa. Tocou a campainha e segundos depois Shelby com a pequena Beth nos braços estavam na porta.

"-Rachel? Que bom te ver, eu estava preocupada depois do que aconteceu no último sábado e" Rachel estendeu uma folha em direção a Shelby e isso a calou. "-O que é isso?"

"-A sua intimação. Meus pais a estão processando, você não tinha o direito de me procurar até que eu fizesse 18 anos e você descumpriu essa regra por puro capricho." A voz fria de Rachel era assustadora, até mais pra Shelby que mal a conhecia.

"-Processando?" Mas Rachel já havia virado as costas e deixado Shelby pra trás. Enquanto a filha se afastava Shelby olhava chocada para o papel em suas mãos.

Fazia tempo que ele não via uma Rachel tão animada, ela parecia ter se esquecido dos acontecimentos da última semana e falava sem parar sobre musicais, faculdade e um monte de outras coisas com a mãe dele. Ele sinceramente não prestava muita atenção na conversa, não via a hora de estarem os dois sozinhos no quarto dele. Afinal, aquela onda de felicidade com certeza o ajudaria a ir mais adiante com Rachel.

"-Bom o lanche tá ótimo e conversa melhor ainda, mas temos tanto trabalho de casa pra fazer que acho melhor irmos subindo." As palavras da namorada o despertaram do transe e rapidamente ele pulou da cadeira e se dirigiu a seu quarto. Ela deveria estar não ansiosa por aquilo que ele, afinal eles não tinham nem ao menos uma tarefa de casa para fazer.

Ao entrarem no quarto ela fechou a porta atrás deles com um sorriso no rosto, e ele se animou por completo. Diversas ideias passaram em sua cabeça, ele já conseguia imaginar milhares de coisas que os dois poderiam tentar fazer e iriam fazer. "-Finn, você tá me ouvindo?" A voz dela o despertou dos seus devaneios.

"-Tô!" Foi tudo que ele teve coragem de dizer.

"-E o que você acha?" Ele não esperava por essa pergunta e não tinha ideia do que responder.

"-Eu acho ótimo." Falou sem muita convicção, imaginando que pela alegria dela o certo seria concordar.

"-Que alívio!" Ela disse se jogando na cama. "-Eu pensei que você ficar chateado com a ideia da Santana. Eu mesma fiquei no começo, mas depois ela me mostrou que só a Quinn seria capaz de tirar a Beth da Shelby e ..."

Ele não conseguia mas prestar atenção nada, como assim tirar a Beth da Shelby, e o que Santana tinha com isso, e como a Quinn ia concordar com isso? Do que a Rachel estava falando?

"-O que?"

"-O plano da Santana! Você disse que tinha achado ótimo"

"-Eu não estava prestando atenção." Ele falou, sendo sincero. E ela virou os olhos levemente decepcionada.

"-Eu precisava me vingar da Shelby então pedi ajuda a Santana afinal, não conheço pessoa melhor para fazer maldades que ela. Então ela achou que seria uma boa ideia mostrar as fotos da Beth pra Quinn pra que ela visse a filha e se arrependesse da adoção, aí quando meus pais proceçassem a Shelby e ela não tivesse dinheiro para pagar nosso processo e fosse presa, a Quinn faria de tudo para pegar a filha de volta e deixaria de ser chefe das Cheerios. Assim a Shelby sofreria, a Quinn teria a filha de volta, a Santana voltaria a ser chefe das Cheerios e eu estaria vingada."

Ele estava chocado. Aquela não era a Rachel, não podia ser.

"-Rachel, para um minuto e ouve o que você está falando! Você está tirando da Beth o direito de ter uma mãe. Você vai fazer com ela o mesmo que fizeram com você! A Quinn não é a mãe dela, não agora. E você sabe disso! Você sabe que ter uma criança na sua barriga por alguns meses não faz daquela mulher mãe. Não fez da Shelby sua mãe e não faz da Quinn mãe da Beth!" Ele percebeu que estava gritando ao ver o olhar assustado da menina na sua frente, ela parecia prestes a estourar em mais uma crise de lágrimas. "-Desculpa Rach, mas estou muito decepcionado com você. Essa não é a Rachel Berry por quem eu me apaixonei."

Ela lutava contra as lágrimas, as palavras dela faziam sentido e isso era o que mais doía. Rachel pensava rapidamente na melhor resposta para dar ao namorado quando seu celular tocou. Ela deu uma rápida olhada e viu o nome de Santana. Achou melhor atender.

"-Santana essa não é uma boa hora."

"-Calada Berry, quem escolhe se é ou não uma boa hora sou eu. Fabray foi expulsa das Cheerios por me agredir, e eu vou voltar a ser capitã. Ela está livre para assumir a sua irmãzinha quando sua mãe for presa. Estive em um meio de te agradecer mas acho que tirar a virgindade do seu namorado e ensiná-lo o pouco que ele sabe de sexo foi o suficiente."

Santana desligou e deixou uma Rachel boquiaberta do outro lado da linha. Ela não desviava os olhos de Finn e ele parecia saber o que ela acabara de ouvir.

"-Rach, eu posso explicar" Ele estava falando em explicações, então era verdade.

"-Acho que estamos empatados. Você está decepcionado comigo e eu com você."


	5. Lágrimas

"-Eu posso explicar Rach."

"-Não, não pode. Você pode dizer que nós não estávamos juntos, mas e daí? Eu não transei com o Jessie porque estava esperando você. Pra mim você tinha que ser o primeiro, queria que esse fosse o nosso momento especial e quando soube que você pensava igual tive certeza que você era perfeito pra ser o primeiro homem da minha vida, e talvez o único."

As palavras o devastaram. E depois de ouvi-las ele realmente não poderia explicar. Ela, mesmo namorando, esperou por ele e de repente um estalo em sua mente.

"-Você e o St Jackass não fizeram sexo?"

"-Não!Eu menti! Não queria que você percebesse que mesmo depois de ter me magoado tanto ainda era o homem que eu queria pra mim."

Ele não pode evitar um sorriso. Mesmo com toda aquela arrogância o engomadinho do Carmel tinha vivido um relacionamento a sua sombra. O tempo todo com o Jessie e ela só queria a ele.

"-Você me fez acreditar que transaria com ele, e eu me senti um lixo. Depois da Quinn e o Puck, imaginar você e St. Jackass juntos...foi de mais pra mim. Então a Santana estava ali e pensei que aquilo talvez me ajudasse." Ele a olhava nos olhos, queria que ela visse através dos seus olhos que ele falava a verdade. "-Mas só me fez mal, Rach. Eu me senti sujo e me pareceu tão errado. E sabe por quê? Porque ela não era você."

Rachel sentiu vontade de beijá-lo, mas lembrou que eles estavam no meio de uma discussão.

"-E essa também não é você. Eu entendo que a Srta Corcoran tenha te magoado, Rach. Mas isso não te dá o direito de magoá-la ou de tirar a Beth da mãe. Rach, essa não é você!"

"-Você não tem ideia de como eu me senti vendo-a com aquele bebê no colo. Ela não me quis, mas pode ser mãe da menininha! Ela me rejeitou, me fez sofrer, me magoou. Minhas lágrimas secaram por conta dela."

Ele se aproximou e a abraçou. Ela não podia empurrá-lo pra longe, apesar de ainda estar magoada pela mentira, ele havia justificado e fazia sentido. Sem contar que ela precisava daquele abraço.

"-Você não deixou ela se explicar. Assim como você não ia deixar eu me explicar em relação a Santana." Ele ainda a tinha presa num abraço como se tivesse medo de deixá-la ir. "-As pessoas comentem erros Rach. E precisam ter a chance de explicá-los."

Ela levantou o rosto, buscando pelo dele. Ela precisava daquele beijo. Era um jeito de pedir desculpas e mostrar que havia entendido ele, um jeito de agradecer a paciência e declarar o amor. Aquele beijo era tudo que ela precisava dizer, e tudo que ele precisava ouvir.

A conversa com Leroy e Hiram havia sido longa, mas dessa vez não houveram gritos e nem lágrimas. Ela sabia que eles não estavam satisfeitos com aquilo, mas se sentiu orgulhosa dos pais por eles ao menos aceitarem.

Dessa vez ela foi sozinha, ter o namorado por perto a ajudava muito, mas ela precisava fazer aquilo sozinha. Dessa vez o caminho que separava a porta da entrada do carro não pareceu longo ou curto, na verdade ela mal lembrava como chegou da sua garagem até a porta de Shelby. Respirou fundo, tomou coragem e tocou a campainha. Alguns minutos de silêncio e tocou de novo, seu coração já batia acelerado, era impossível não pensar em milhões de hipóteses. Talvez para não perder a guarda da filha Shelby houvesse fugido do país ou coisa do tipo. Ela se sentia culpada, arrependida e a porta se abriu.

"-Rachel Berry."

"-Shelby. Olha eu sei que não fui muito simpática na minha última visita mas vim aqui avisar que meus pais tiraram a queixa, o processo não existe mais. Eu fui egoísta e infantil, pensei só em mim e na dor que você havia me causado. E não pensei na dor que eu causaria para sua filha." Os olhos de Rachel estavam cheios de lágrimas e algumas teimavam em correr pelo seu rosto. "-Você me rejeitou e no minuto seguinte a adotou. Por quê? Eu não era boa o suficiente pra você? Eu te desapontei como cantora, como artista? Por que você largou seu trabalho pra ser a mãe da Beth, mas não pode ser a minha mãe?"

"-Rachel, claro que não. Eu não desapontei em nada com você, muito pelo contrário. Conhecer você me fez perceber o quanto eu precisava de uma família e o quanto eu perdi não estando lá pra te ver crescer. Você não tem ideia do quanto eu queria fazer parte da sua vida, quanto eu sonhei com você, com seu rostinho, com a sua voz. E quando te vi a primeira vez, tive certeza que você era a minha filha, mas, não estava ali a menininha que eu imaginava e sim uma jovem confiante talentosa e eu não tinha absolutamente nada pra oferecer pra essa moça. Você estava pronta e não precisava de mim pra nada." As lágrimas de Rachel continuavam a cair e Shelby secou o rosto da filha. "-E aí tive a estúpida ideia de mandar o Jessie atrás de você, achei que se você viesse até mim seria mais fácil, mas não foi e deu tudo errado. Mas ele havia me falado da Quinn, da gravidez e eu vi naquele bebê a chance de tentar acertar. Ela não é uma substituta pra você. Ela é uma segunda chance pra mim."

"-Eu fiz uma coisa muito ruim." Agora ela chorava compulsivamente enquanto tentava falar. "-Eu contei a Quinn que foi você quem adotou a Beth."

Shelby sorriu entre lágrimas ao ouvir as palavras da filha.

"-Eles sabem que fui eu. A adoção é aberta." Ao notar que Rachel parecia não entender do que ela estava falando, Shelby explicou. "-Todo ano no aniversário dela eles recebem notícias, ela vai saber que é adotada e se quiser entrar em contato com eles vai ter todo direito. Não quero que a Quinn passe o que eu passei com você, Rach. Ver alguém que esteve no seu ventre por 9 meses ser um completo estranho pra você é triste, doloroso." As duas choravam copiosamente paradas a porta de Shelby. "-Pelo amor de Deus, menina entre. Isso nem era conversa pra se ter do lado de fora."

As duas entraram e começaram uma longa e sincera conversa no sofá de Shelby. Falaram sobre Beth, Finn, St James. Tentaram imaginar como seria a relação delas dali em diante e como Rachel se sairia no papel de irmã mais velha. Shelby riu ao se imaginar sendo sogra de alguém e as duas riram em pensar como seria difícil para Finn se relacionar com mais um adulto responsável por Rachel. A situação ainda não era perfeita, as duas sabiam que seria difícil dali em diante. E no peito de Rachel uma coisa ainda pesava: Quinn. Ela ainda deveria pedir desculpas pelo que fez e arrumar um jeito de convencer Sue de que a culpa não havia sido dela.


	6. Arrependimentos

Os berros de Quinn eram ouvidos por toda a William McKinley, ela gesticulava, gritava e parecia estar a ponto de avançar em Rachel. A morena por sua vez estava parada, calada e sem cor. Parecia uma daquelas estátuas que enfeitam as praças das cidades.

"-Desculpa." A voz de Rachel saiu falhada, e nem mesmo Quinn conseguiu ouvi-la. Mas o simples fato dela ter tentado dizer alguma coisa foi o suficiente para irritá-la ainda mais e no minuto seguinte Quinn estava sobre Rachel, enchendo-a de tapas e socos.

Rachel gritou, estava suada e assustada. O sonho havia sido tão real que sentia os tapas de Quinn arderem em seu rosto. Decidiu que o melhor seria uma banho, não podia arriscar voltar a dormir e continuar aquele sonho horrendo.

Depois do banho demorado, já eram quase 5 da manhã e o melhor era simplesmente não voltar a dormir. Planejou o encontro com Quinn e ensaio diante do espelho alguns pedidos de desculpa, alguns eram rápidos e objetivos para que Quinn não tivesse tempo de fazê-la se calar, outros eram longos e explicativos para que nada ficasse de fora. Na hora ela saberia o que dizer.

O ensaio do Glee club havia acabado e aquela era a hora de Rachel chegar em Quinn Fabray. Coração acelerado, boca seca e mão suando eram sensações que haviam virado rotina pra Rachel nas últimas semanas.

"-Quinn, podemos conversar? " Sua voz saiu o mais forte que era possível.

"-Fale."

Ninguém do Glee club havia saído da sala, todos fingiam estar fazendo alguma coisa para ouvir o que elas teriam pra conversar. E Rachel percebeu.

"-Pode ser em particular?" E as palavras de Rachel despertaram a ira de Santana.

"- Eu sabia que você era fraca, Berry."

Rachel preferiu não dar atenção a Santana, a raiva que sentia dela ainda fervia e a última coisa que ela precisava naquele momento era uma ida a sala do Figgins por brigar. Ela tentava com os olhos dizer a Quinn do que se tratava e a líder de torcida pareceu entender. As duas andaram em silêncio até o estacionamento do colégio, Rachel por não querer sair do seu roteiro e Quinn por não ter ideia do que dizer. As duas se encostaram no carro de Rachel e permaneceram em silêncio por alguns minutos.

"-O que você quer Rachel?" Quinn finalmente quebrou o silêncio. Mas ao contrário do que Rachel havia planejado, ela era incapaz de seguir algum dos seus roteiros e pior, mal conseguia se lembrar deles.

"-Eu contei a Santana que Beth estava com a Shelby." Ela estava chocada, não era isso que deveria dizer, não desse jeito. Ela esperou os gritos de Quinn e os tapas que ela havia sentido durante o seu sonho, mas Quinn não esboçava reação. "-Eu não fiz por mal, sabe? Eu tava magoada com a Shelby e com ciúme. Eu sei que a Santana não é a melhor pessoa pra pedir ajuda e eu estou muito arrependida de ter pedido ajuda a ela."

Rachel se calou, mas os gritos não vieram. Quinn permaneceu em silêncio, por muito tempo. Passaram incontáveis minutos que pra Rachel parecendo horas. E quanto mais o silêncio durava, mais nervosa ela ficava, aquilo doía mais que os berros, as palavras ofensivas e a agressão física.

"-Quinn?" Ela se viu obrigada a cobrar atenção.

"-Não tenho nada pra te dizer. Eu vou embora."

Quinn saiu e Rachel permaneceu encostada em seu carro por algum tempo, ela queria chorar, mas não podia, já havia chorado tanto nos últimos dias que derramar lágrimas agora não significam mais nada.

Rachel e Finn estavam sentados abraçados no sofá, assistindo RENT. Na verdade, o filme apenas passava na TV porque ele não estava interessado no filme, salvo a cena de Rosario Dawson seminua em uma boate, e ela não estava conseguindo se concentrar no filme. Ela se ajeitou nos braços dele, ainda estava magoada com a história entre ele e Santana mas não tinha como não admirar a paciência e o apoio que ele estava dando a ela naquele momento. Ele havia errado mas não deixava de ser o homem especial que ela tinha imaginado, ele só era mais especial porque não perfeito, era real.

"-Eu te amo." Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela como se lesse seus pensamentos.

"-Eu te amo também." Ela se virou e o beijou, um beijo leve, doce e apaixonado. Os dois pareceram esquecer que os pais dela estavam na sala ao lado enquanto os beijos iam evoluindo e se deixando de ser doces para serem quentes. Ela já estava sentada no colo dele e ele deslizava às mãos por baixo de sua blusa.

"-Rachel!" A voz de Hiram Berry ecoou na sala. E os dois pararam assustados. Eles tremiam e suavam. Rachel não teve coragem de olhar para o pai.

"-Não é o que o senhor está pensando Sr Berry." Finn disse ofegante.

"-A única coisa que eu estou pensando é que se Leroy tivesse entrado na sala ao invés de mim Rachel estaria de castigo pra sempre e você não iria ver o sol nascer amanhã." Ele falou sério, mas a careta no rosto do namorado da filha o fez sentir vontade de rir.

"-Desculpe, papai. Isso não vai se repetir nunca mais." Ela falou olhando para o pai com as bochechas vermelhas.

"-Eu sei que eventualmente isso vai se repetir, princesa. Mas não façam mais isso na sala. Leroy não é tão compreensivo e prefere acreditar que você ainda não faz essas coisas. Use sempre o seu quarto." Ele riu ao ver que o casal tinha o rosto completamente vermelho. "-Mas eu não vi aqui dar conselhos sobre o melhor lugar para vocês namorarem. Quinn Fabray esta aí e quer falar com você. Mando ela entrar?"

"-Sim, senhor"

Rachel ajeitou a cabelo e saia que estavam amassados pelo amasso que dera no sofá e respirou fundo. Estava apavorado com a ideia de Quinn dizer aquilo que ela merecia ouvir na frente de Finn, mas não queria que ele fosse embora.

Quando Quinn entrou na sala, seus olhos correram direto para o ex-namorado sentado no sofá. Era nítido em seu rosto o que eles estavam fazendo e porque o pai de Rachel havia demorado tanto e riu.

"-Podemos conversar na frente dele?" Foi a primeira coisa que Quinn disse pra Rachel.

"-Se você não se incomodar, podemos sim."

"-Você é quem sabe? O namorado é seu." Quinn falou de um jeito frio que assustou Rachel, será que ela diria algo que afetaria seu namoro? Seu coração apertou.

"-Então?" Foi tudo que Rachel foi capaz de dizer afinal,ela não sabia o que Quinn queria com ela.

"-A culpa não foi toda sua. Claro que pedir pra Santana te ajudar foi a maior burrice que você já fez até hoje, mas eu não deveria ter caído no jogo dela. Eu fui expulsa das Cheerios por culpa só minha." Rachel havia respirado aliviada. Ela estava livre da culpa em relação a Quinn. "-Mas por outro lado, você foi uma imbecil, mimada e idiota ao tentar prejudicar a minha filha por ciúmes da Shelby! Você ia causar dor e sofrimento pra uma criança que não tem culpa em nada disso, uma criança que foi dada pra adoção pra se livrar da irresponsabilidade dos pais seria tirada da única mãe que conhece por irresponsabilidade sua, Rachel. E isso é culpa só sua, porque por mais que Santana tivesse dado a ideia só entra no jogo dela quem quer, ninguém, faz nada obrigado." As palavras de Quinn atingiram tanto Rachel quanto Finn.

"-Eu sei, eu errei e estou arrependida. Acho que no fim das contas quem mais se magoou com essa história fui eu, e quem mais perdeu fui eu também. Eu perdi a minha dignidade ao me rebaixar ao nível de Santana, perdi o respeito dos meus pais ao fugir de casa no meio da noite, quase perdi a admiração da pessoa mais importante da minha vida." Os olhos dela encontraram o dele e ele deu um sorriso de lado, daqueles que a derretia por completo. "-E perdi a chance de aceitar que as coisas não são do jeito que a gente planeja. E se você soubesse como eu me sinto com isso tudo. Eu sei que não adianta apenas pedir desculpas, mas, mesmo assim eu peço, de verdade." Os pais da moça estavam na porta e a olhavam sem que ela percebesse. "Eu fui imatura, irresponsável e egoísta. E não há nada que eu diga que vá apagar as coisas que eu fiz e pensei em fazer. Eu usei meus pais para me vingar da Shelby e não pensei que eles estivessem magoados com tudo isso, na verdade, eu usei a mágoa deles para machucar a Shelby. E eu usei a Santana, fui eu quem procurou por ela. Então eu sou mais culpada que ela nessa história. E eu estou me sentindo um lixo e não vou me opor se vocês me tratarem como tal, mas eu estou arrependida de verdade e vou fazer o que estiver ao meu alcance para que vocês percebam isso."

"-Pra mim, basta você não se meter com a minha filha, nunca mais." Quinn falou e se preparou pra ir embora. "-E nem com a Santana. Ela é o tipo de pessoa que não gosta de ninguém e não mede esforços pra sair ganhando em qualquer situação."

Quinn passou por Hiram e Leroy Berry e só aí Rachel notou que os pais estavam ali. Ela sorriu pra eles que retribuíram o sorriso a ela antes de acompanharem Quinn até a porta. Quando ela se virou para olhar para Finn, ele estava parado atrás dela.

"-Eu to orgulhoso de você." Ele disse abraçando-a.

"-Meus pais vão passar o fim de semana fora." Ela disse quase num sussurro. "-E eu não quero ficar sozinha."

Ele sentiu uma espécie de energia estranha percorrendo seu corpo, será que ela estava pedindo o que ele achou que ela estava pedindo. Ela pareceu perceber que ele ainda não estava certo do que ela estava falando.

"-Vamos ter por dois dias a casa só para nós dois." Ela mordeu os lábios.

Definitivamente ele havia entendido certo! E agora torcia para que o fim de semana chegasse o mais rápido possível.


	7. Sozinhos no Fim de Semana

Aquela semana era a maior de todas na opinião dele. Cada dia parecia estar durando uma semana. E cada vez que ela o tocava, pegava em sua mão ou o beijava ele se pegava imaginando no que o fim de semana reservava a eles.

As aulas de sexta feira pareceram maiores, e ele era incapaz de se concentrar em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse a casa da Rachel vazia, os dois sozinhos, os beijos, os carinhos, a pele dela contra a dele.

"-Merda!" Ele murmurou ao perceber que seu corpo havia embarcado na sua imaginação. Ele esfregou os olhos e se concentrou o máximo que pode na aula, o professor falava algo sobre o Golfo do México ou algo assim. Ele sentia os lábios dela no seu pescoço, suas mãos pequenas e quentes na sua barriga. Ele arregalou os olhos e passou a pensar no carteiro, no carteiro e na treinadora Bestie, pronto!

Assim que a aula acabou ele correu pro banheiro, precisava lavar o rosto e se manter concentrado, se continuasse tendo aquelas alucinações e se comportando daquele jeito sua mãe desconfiaria que o campeonato de Video Game na casa do Puck era uma mentira.

Ela andava aérea, mal prestava atenção nas aulas, e pouco falava com os pais. Sem contar que passara a evitar ficar sozinha com o Finn, já que a cada toque entre eles ela conseguia sentir uma energia quase elétrica. E tinha medo deles se levarem pelos hormônios antes de sexta-feira e estragar a noite perfeita que ela havia planejado.

As aulas de sexta feira pareceram maiores, e ela era incapaz de se concentrar em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse a casa dela vazia, os dois sozinhos, os beijos, os toques, a pele dela contra a dele. Ela mordeu os lábios, tentando fazer seu coração bater num ritmo normal, já que naquele momento ela sentia como se ele fosse explodir. Ela sentiu a mão dele trazendo seus corpos pra bem perto um do outro e sua respiração quente no quente no pescoço. Balançou a cabeça, ela precisava se concentrar na aula.

Assim que a aula acabou, ela correu pro banheiro. Precisava lavar o rosto e se recuperar, se chegasse em casa daquele jeito seus pais iriam desconfiar que ela não passaria o fim de semana em casa estudando e virava o corredor quando eles se esbarraram. Ficaram parados se olhando, a respiração dos dois estava ofegante. Não tinham o que falar, não sabiam o que falar na verdade e sentiam que não deveriam se tocar.

"-Eu vim lavar o rosto." Falaram em uníssono e riram em seguida.

"-Não vou participar do ensaio hoje, já avisei ao Sr. Shue." Ela falou tentando parecer calma. "-Preciso me despedir dos meus pais antes deles viajarem e tenho que arrumar a casa para nosso jantar especial." As bochechas dela coravam enquanto falava.

"-Então, nos vemos só a noite? Tudo bem então." Todo pensamento da aula voltava na mente dos dois, os toques, os beijos, as peles tocando uma na outra e cada um correu para seu banheiro, para lavar o rosto e se preparar para a próxima aula.

Ele tinha certeza de que seu coração podia ser ouvido pelas outras pessoas. Ajeitou a mochila nas costas e deu um beijo na testa da mãe. "-Eu volto amanhã."

"Eu sei." Carole riu. "Divirta-se e mande um beijo pra Rachel."

Ele travou, a mãe dele sabia ou estava testado pra ver se ele estava mentindo. Achou melhor manter a mentira.

"-Eu não vou ver a Rach mãe, ela vai viajar com os pais. Vou ficar com o Puck." Ele tentou ser o mais convincente que podia.

"-Hiram me ligou. Achou muito suspeita a história de que você viajaria pra Nova York para visitar uma tia doente e de que Rachel preferia ficar em casa sozinha a ir a Florida com eles. Sem contar no comportamento estranho de quem está mentindo que os dois tiveram durante a semana. Em menos de 2 minutos de conversa nós entendemos o plano de vocês."

"-Mãe, eu, a gente achou que..." Ele estava frutado, eles haviam planejado tudo com tanto cuidado. "-A senhora não vai me deixar ir? Ou o Sr e o Sr Berry vão estar lá me esperando pra me matar?" Carole não pode evitar uma gargalhada.

"-Hiram e Leroy já foram e eu não vou te proibir de nada. Mas espero que vocês tenham juízo e responsabilidade. " Ele já respirava aliviado, seria estranho fazer sexo sabendo que os pais dela e a mãe dele sabiam o que estava fazendo mas era melhor do que morrer. " –Quero os dois em casa as 22h"

"-Quê?" Ele ter se perdido em seus pensamentos enquanto sua mãe falava.

"-Você vai lá, vai jantar com ela, afinal ela tem tido um trabalhão pra planejar esse jantar romântico durante as madrugadas. E os dois vão vir dormir aqui." Carole olhava pro filho como se estivesse falando algo normal. "-Caso queiram fazer sexo eu não vou me opor, mas primeiro terão uma longa conversa comigo sobre isso, sobre camisinhas, pílulas, e filhos, depois eu deixo os dois subirem e transarem a vontade."

Ele continuava boquiaberto, todo plano dos dois estava indo de pelo ralo. Tanto trabalho, tantos planos.

"- Mãe, por favor. Amanhã cedo a gente volta pra casa mas me deixa dormir lá, só essa noite?" Ele esta implorando e se sentia ridículo por isso.

"-Desculpe, meu amor. Mas isso foi combinado entre Hiram e eu." Ela passou a mão no rosto do filho. "Eu sei que vocês se amam, mas são muito novos pra um fim de semana romântico."

Ele tocou a campainha de Rachel completamente desolado, eles teriam de dormir na casa dele. E pior dividir a mesma cama sem fazer nada, afinal seria horrível fazer qualquer coisa com a mãe dele no quarto ao lado. Mas quando a porta se abriu ele ficou boquiaberto. Rachel usava uma camisola cor de rosa transparente e mais nada. E antes mesmo dele conseguir formular um pensamento ela estava agarrada no pescoço dele o cobrindo de beijos.

"- Meu pai me disse que logo depois do jantar temos que ir pra sua casa." Ela disse beijava o pescoço dele. "-Mas nós não precisamos comer até as 22h, podemos nos ocupar de outras coisas."

Ele pressionou o corpo dela contra o dele e deslizou as mãos por suas costas. Aquilo tudo era bom de mais pra ser verdade.

"-Não." Nem ele acreditava no que tava dizendo. "-Não tem que ser assim, rápido e escondido."

Ela se sentou no sofá, estava triste e confusa.

"-Você não quer?"

"-Claro que quero Rach, mas quero que seja perfeito. E agora desse jeito não vai ser." Ele deu aquele sorriso de lado que a enlouquecia e ela se acalmou.

"-Vou arrumar minhas coisas então."

Menos de 40 minutos depois eles entravam na casa dos Hudson. Mas ao contrário do que esperavam uma Carole pronta pra dar conselhos não os esperava. No lugar havia um bilhete colado na porta da geladeira.

"Esqueci que havia marcada um jantar com Burt. Comportem-se"

Eles se olharam e sorriram, não seria como planejada mas ainda sim seria perfeita.


	8. Naturalmente

O jantar romântico e a luz de velas foi substituído por um lasanha congelada, a trilha sonora romântica especialmente separada para noite deu lugar ao novo CD do Black Eyed Peas. O pai de Rachel ligou e conversou com ela, quando perguntou por Carole, Rachel disse ela estava no banho – não queria que a sogra se complicasse por querer uma noite romântica- e os dois se aconchegaram no sofá assistindo a um programa qualquer sobre animais. Estavam fazendo o possível para evitar qualquer contato físico, afinal Carole deveria chegar a qualquer momento.

O tempo foi passando, o programa ficando chato e quando perceberam estavam os dois cochilando no sofá. Ela esfregou os olhos e se espreguiçou. "-Acho melhor subirmos e nos ajeitarmos pela cama." Ele olhou o relógio, sorriu e concordou.

Rachel pegou um pijama amarelo na mochila que em nada lembrava a camisola sexy que pretendia usar naquela noite e foi em direção ao banheiro. Antes que ela fechasse a porta o namorado envolveu o braço em sua cintura e a trouxe pra perto. Ele virou-a e lhe deu um longo beijo apaixonado. Ela riu e jogando a cabeça de leve pra trás para olhá-lo perguntou:

"-E se sua mãe chegar?"

"-São 3 da manhã, ela já deve estar dormindo."

Rachel enrolou os braços no pescoço do namorado e retribuiu o beijo que havia acabado de receber. Ele descia as mãos pelas suas costas e deslizava os dedos por baixo de sua blusa. Ela intensificou o beijo. Estava na ponta dos pés para conseguir segurá-lo pelo pescoço, e ao perceber a dificuldade que ela enfrentava ele tomou-a nos braços e deitou-a na cama.

Ela riu nervosa, tinha plena consciência do que estava prestes a acontecer e apesar de ter certeza de que ele era a pessoa certa e aquele era o momento não conseguia evitar o nervosismo. Ele deitou sobre ela e deslizou a mão por suas pernas, acariciando o interior de sua coxa, não conseguia parar de olhar o rosto dela, cada reação positiva o deixava mais animado a continuar. Subiu a mão por suas coxas e começou a acariciá-la por cima da calcinha, ela que respirava cada vez mais rápido, apertou os olhos e o beijou. O ritmo do beijo era o que ritmava o toque dele e ela já gemia baixinho sem separar os lábios do dele. Ele passou a beijar o pescoço dela, e dar leves mordidas, queria ouvir os sons que ela conseguia fazer. Passou a mão para baixo de sua calcinha e começou a tocá-la diretamente, o corpo de Rachel tremia por completo embaixo dele e seus gemidos já não eram mais tímidos, e isso o deixava completamente excitado. E tão logo, ela percebeu. Rachel pressionou as duas mãos contra o peito do namorado . "-Minha vez." Ela disse forçava o corpo contra o dele para que ficasse por cima.

Ela sentou sobre ele, tinha as pernas abertas sobre seu abdômen. A imagem que ele via não poderia ser mais excitante, uma Rachel de cabelos soltos e lindamente bagunçados e um olhar de desejo. Ela tirou a blusa dele e começou uma sessão de beijo e mordidas em sua orelha, os lábios quentes de Rachel já percorriam a extensão do pescoço de Finn, e o simples toque dos lábios quentes da namorado contra sua pele o faziam ter a sensação de que seu corpo ia explodir a qualquer momento, Rachel agora beijava sua barriga e suas mãos já procuravam pelo botão de sua calça. Ele não tinha certeza de quanto tempo mais agüentaria aqueles toques e de repente sua mente esvaziou. O simples toque daquela mão pequena e delicada o fez esquecer todo o mundo, ele a olhou, e ela sorriu passou a língua nos lábios, tinha nos olhos um olhar que ele jamais esqueceria, ele tinha certeza disso. Aquela boca quente foi a melhor sensação que já havia tido na vida, era uma sensação indescritível e fantástica. Era surreal e ele queria que durasse para sempre, os movimentos leves e gentis que ela fazia o impediam de pensar em qualquer coisa que não fosse continuar assim pelo resto dos dias. A única melhor do que sentir os lábios de Rachel, era ver o brilho nos olhos dela, ela parecia estar gostando tanto quanto ele. Ela parou e mordeu os lábios, deitando o corpo sobre o dele.

Sentir as batidas do coração dela contra as dele era algo fantástico, tanto pra ele quanto pra ela nada naquela noite teria como ser melhor. Ele colocou-a na cama devagar e logo estava por cima de novo. Ele beijou-a devagar enquanto se posicionava, as batidas dos corações dos dois uma contra a outra ritmava o que estava prestes a acontecer, ele beijou-a com mais força e em um movimento estava dentro dela, ela mordeu o lábio dele antes de se entregar aos gemidos. Ele não tem ideia do que está fazendo e de se está fazendo certo, afinal sua noite com Santana não conta como experiência sexual, mas ela parece estar gostando, e muito. Ele decide acelerar os movimentos e isso intensifica não sou os gemidos de Rachel como a sensação de que ele mesmo está prestes a explodir, ela segura os cabelos dele com força e o beija com um desejo que nenhum dos dois jamais havia experimentado antes , o corpo todo dela tremeu sob ele e segundos depois ele também explodiu, dentro dela. Os dois estavam suados e cansados de mais, ele beijou-a no rosto e sussurrou: "-Você é perfeita." Ele se ajeitou na cama e ela deitou a cabeça em seu peito. "-Eu te amo, Finn" Ela disse antes de deixar os olhos fecharem, ele pensou em responder que também a amava, mas o cansaço venceu seu corpo antes que ele conseguisse dizer alguma coisa. Ele estava tão feliz de não ter sofrido com seu problema de chegar cedo, aquilo o fez ter certeza de que com Rachel tudo era perfeito porque era como as coisas deveriam acontecer.

"-Espero que vocês ao menos tenham usado camisinha" A voz de Carole Hudson os despertou num susto.


	9. Mudanças

As últimas semanas haviam sido cansativas. Primeiro a bronca de Carole sobre eles não terem respeitado a regra dela de só fazer sexo depois de uma longa conversa sobre contraceptivos, depois uma bronca ainda maior por não terem usado camisinha, sem contar a conversa constrangedora entre o casal e Hiram Berry. A visita ao ginecologista, as pílulas, a espera da menstruação e a tranqüilidade depois que ela veio. Claro que nem tudo foi ruim, houveram também os momentos sozinhos na casa dele, na dela, no estacionamento do cinema, tudo muito bom, cansativo e emocionante. E sem que houvessem se dado conta já haviam passado dois meses desde o dia em que Carole os havia flagrado no quarto dele.

Estavam deitados na cama dela, Rachel brincava com cabelos dele, enquanto ele acariciava sua outra mão. Apreciavam o silêncio daqueles momentos, porque sentiam não precisar falar nada para demonstrar o que sentiam.

"-Shelby, ligou ontem." Ela disse, despertando a atenção do namorado. "-Convidando pra uma visita, mas não tenho certeza se quero ir ou se estou pronta pra brincar de casinha com ela depois de tudo que aconteceu."

"-Mas vocês duas não meio que fizeram as pazes?"

"-Nós erguemos bandeira branca, conversamos e decidimos tentar, mas passou tanto tempo sem notícias dela que acredito ter perdido a esperança de que isso vai dar certo." Ela se virou na cama, ficando de frente pra ele. "-Eu achei que ela ia me procurar no dia seguinte, ou talvez na semana seguinte da nossa conversa, mas ela continuou não ligando, não me procurando e eu percebi que nada vai fazer de nós duas uma família."

Ele passou a mão no rosto dela, admirando o quanto ela ficava linda com os cabelos soltos sobre a face. "-Pense em quanto isso deve ser difícil pra ela também. E famílias não se formam da noite pro dia. Vocês vão precisar de tempo e convivência, Rach, e essa visita pode ser o momento ideal pra começar a tentar."

Ela deitou a cabeça no peito dele, estava impressionada em como ele havia se tornado bom a ajudá-la a resolver problemas dela e tomar decisões. "-Você ao menos vai comigo?"

"-Claro que sim." Respondeu antes de beijar os cabelos dela.

Leroy e Hiram Berry estavam sentados na sala em silêncio, não gostavam da ideia de ter a filha passando um dia inteiro sozinha com Shelby, mas não queria impedi-la de tentar, principalmente depois de tudo que aconteceu da última vez que a tentaram impedir de falar com a mãe. E a ideia de Finn acompanhá-la só os deixava ainda menos felizes, afinal os pais de Rachel sabiam o que eles faziam sempre que tinham a oportunidade de estarem sozinhos.

"-Não se exponha de mais pra ela, não espere demonstrações de afeto e não se apegue a criança." Leroy disse assim que a imagem da filha surgiu na sala. "-Lembre-se que ela não é sua mãe é apenas a mulher que te gerou."

"-Ela AINDA não é sua mãe." Hiram corrigiu o marido. "-E seu pai esta certo, por mais que você ache que assim que cruzar a porta da casa dela vocês se tornarão mãe e filha, isso não vai acontecer. Mantenha os pés no chão, princesa. Rachel apenas sorriu para os pais.

"-E onde está o rapaz?" Leroy perguntou com desdém. Desde que descobrira que Finn e Rachel faziam algo mais que beijar não gostava tanto do rapaz quanto antes.

"-Na verdade, nós vamos no meu carro. Eu vou pegá-lo em casa e de lá vamos pra Shelby." Os pais não pareciam muito satisfeitos com a falta de cavalheirismo de Finn mas não reclamaram. Ela beijou os dois e saiu.

No caminho entra sua casa e a do namorado, Rachel se pegou fazendo planos de futuro envolvendo Shelby e a irmãzinha. Era inevitável sonhar com o futuro, a menina correndo em volta dela, as duas brincando com um kit de chá das 5 e cantando as trilhas de algum desenho animado. Ela estava perdida em seus pensamentos quando estacionou na porta da casa do namorado, ele já estava do lado de fora a esperando.

Um beijo rápido, ele assumiu a direção e o destino era a casa da Shelby.

Eles haviam tido um almoço divertido e agora Finn brincava no tapete da sala com Beth enquanto Shelby e Rachel lavavam a louça na cozinha. As risadas da pequena Beth ecoavam pela casa e isso fazia com quem Rachel e Shelby rissem junto.

"-Você parece feliz." Shelby disse enquanto secava os pratos. "-Com esse rapaz. Seus olhos brilham de um jeito diferente."

"-Eu estou mesmo. Ele é cheio de defeitos, não sabe se expressar, é desajeitado, dorme no meio dos filmes, morre de medo dos meus pais mas é perfeito." Rachel disse fazendo a mãe dar risadas. "-Nunca estive tão apaixonada na vida e acho que nunca mais vou conseguir amar alguém desse jeito."

Shelby achou lindo o jeito que a filha se derretia pelo namorado. Amores adolescentes e a sensação que eles causam no nosso corpo eram algo que ela ainda se lembrava.

"-Sente como se seu coração fosse parar só de imaginar ele não estando por perto? Lembro bem dessa sensação." Shelby riu. "-Eu aposto que ele sente o mesmo em relação a você, e aposto que ficaram juntos por muito tempo." A conversa entre mãe e filha continuou empolgada na cozinha, e continuou quando elas voltaram pra sala e se juntaram a Finn e Beth.

Quando Rachel anunciou que precisava ir embora, Shelby decidiu tirar algumas fotos para eternizar aquele momento. Primeiro Rachel e Beth, depois Finn e Beth, e depois o casal, primeiro com a menina e depois sem a menina, depois Finn assumiu a câmera e fotografou a namorada com a mãe e a irmã e depois só com a mãe, daí foi a vez de Rachel fotografar o namorado e a mãe, algumas piadas sobre sogra muitas risadas depois Shelby programou a câmera para que fotografasse sozinha. Um flash disparou na sala e a última imagem registrada na câmera era uma Rachel Berry sorridente com a irmã no colo, entre a mãe e o namorado.

As coisas estavam mudando, felizmente.

**Ufa, acabou!**

**Gostaria de usar esse espaço para agradecer a Forbí e a Dani por terem me motivado a escrever essa fic, e por terem me dado força a continuar. Muito obrigada, meninas!**


End file.
